Life After Doctor
by TheLemLord
Summary: After that last crazy adventure with the 12th Doctor and Danny Pink in saving New Gallifrey against the Master, Clara Oswald decides it's about time to leave and start her new life with Danny Pink. One Shot Smut, Fluff AU.


"Doctor…you'll pay for this!" thus was the last words of the Master and Commander of New Gallifrey who is now gone for good. The Doctor thwarted the Master's plan to unleash the full fury of the Master's New Gallifrey on the Universe. It was thanks to Clara and Danny who found a way to reverse the polarity of the Master's plan and have it back fired to his face.

The Master was now stuck between different worlds, different realities as a new prison for this crazed renegade bent on owning the universe.

"Is he really gone, Doctor?" asked Clara, shaking off the traumatized sensation of what just occurred.

"He's gone, Clara. For now."

"For now, Doctor? Nobody can't even escape from that inter-dimensional rift in space and time," exclaimed Danny, wearing a now torn and blackened shirt and his pink tie with half it remaining from his neck, stretching down to his chest.

"Well, the Master is a clever Time Lord, he always find a way to come back to impress me. But, in any case with Gallifrey now restored I guess it's wise I'll take both of you home."

Doctor immediately took Clara and Danny Pink home. Doctor dropped off Danny first at this flat several miles away from Coal Hill Secondary before heading over to Clara's apartment.

Upon arrival to Clara's home, Clara had a brief moment with the Doctor, explaining her feelings to him on what she had felt from that experience on Gallifrey.

"Doctor, before I go. There is something I should tell you," Clara stand right in front of Doctor as his eyes match up with hers.

"What is it Clara?"

"I know it's been a wonderful adventure traveling with you. While you were battling the Master, I've spoken with Danny and come to an agreement that I believe it's better we should part ways."

"How so?"

"How so? Is that all you say? I thought you were starting to get jealous on what's going on with Danny and I and…"

"I know what's going on and I completely understand."

"You do?" asked a slightly confused Clara.

"Yes, I do, Clara. I am a two thousand-year-old Time Lord after all. There is no way you could spend rest of your life with me while I just live on for eternity."

"I know Doctor. It's just that Danny and I have been thinking about starting a life together and he already proposed to me."

"He did?"

"Yes, Doctor. He did. I know it's very stupid for anyone to propose in middle of a life and death situation. But, that's what happened back there and that's why I think it's time for us to move on with our lives. We've enjoyed our time with you Doctor, but as my mother once taught me we cannot always over-welcome our stay. I'll still remember you Doctor and I'll see you around. Don't you forget about me."

Even though the Doctor felt slightly hurt about this revelation, but he is not overall shocked by what just happened. Companions do come and go as the Doctor always knew along with his new face from time to time.

"Till we meet again, Clara." Doctor and Clara embraced each other in hug before Clara stepped out of the TARDIS for one last time. The door shut behind her and Clara turned around and heard the familiar sound and swoosh wind of the TARDIS fading away into the Time Vortex.

Clara took haste to go inside her apartment to clean up after herself. After taking a shower, Clara put on some tight-fighting clothing like black spandex pants and black t-shirt. Before she was able to go to bed, she heard a four knocks on her door. Clara was worried at first on who could it be, but was then soon at ease.

Clara went up to the door, look through the peephole and found it was Danny Pink. Clara opened the door and greeted Danny with some questions.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I think it would be wise to spend a night with my would be wife, Mrs. Pink."

"That's very kind of you. But, anyways, I need to get some rest right away. I'm very tired with all these adventures."

"I know. I presume it all went well with the Doctor then about our plan together," as Danny was saying those last words, he walked up to Clara to hug her and kiss her.

"He was. I thought he might not like it, but he understood. "

"So, Mrs. Pink, shall we get started?" Danny winked his question at Clara, reminding her of what they should do together now since they are on their way to have a new lease on life.

"Sure, Mr. Oswald, come this way." Clara guide Danny's hand to her room.

Clara and Danny quickly kissed each other and slowly start to take off their clothes one at a time. While they slowly take off each other's clothes, Danny stopped by and placed his hands around Clara's bum to squeeze it tight and massage it. Clara was still wearing her black spandex tight fitting pants as Danny was doing his thing. Then Danny slipped his hands into Clara's spandex pants and pulled it down along her knickers.

Clara and Danny got on the bed together and are ready to perform to ritual of lovemaking. Clara lay down with her back on the bed and her leg spread opened for Danny to come in. "Danny, I am ready to make babies."

Danny lengthened his dangling appendage into a biological thick tool to penetrate into Clara's virgin area. Danny took his time to slowly insert himself, arousing Clara at the same time. Clara let a quiet moan. Once finally finished entering inside Clara, a series a slow thrusts made its way in and out.

Clara can feel the pleasure and tingling sensation that she's been going through with her Danny, her would-be husband indeed. Danny got the slow rhythm down in coming in and out of Clara's area. Clara moaned as Danny slowly picked up speed on his thrusts into Clara.

Clara locked her legs behind Danny's back to pull him closer into her. Clara and Danny kissed each other's lips with passion as they delve further into their baby making. Clara can't wait for Danny's seed to enter inside her, but at the same time enjoying the ritual she was having in making love to her man.

"Ohhhhh, Danny! That's it! Good, good! Yes! Yes! More, more! Oh my gosh! Give me more! YES! YES! YES!"

The thrusts continued to slam into Clara with increased intensity with pleasure all building around their bodies. Clara was enjoying every moment on this, as she always wanted to have children with the man that she's been dating for quite some time.

"Uhhh…that's it! More! More! I want to have your babies, Danny. I want to have your babies! Oh yes…yes…yes! AHHH!"

"Same here, my love! Same here!"

Sweat began to build up between the two as Danny pushed harder and faster with his thrusts. Clara made quick short breaths as she feels Danny's penetration coming through her like waves of water washing up inside her. Clara placed her hands around Danny's back to squeeze into him tight.

When the thrusts increased in speed and frequency, Clara gripped the sheets on her bed to cope with the pain and pleasure of Danny's love making into her.

Clara could feel herself climaxing. "Danny, please…I can't take it anymore! End it soon! Ahhh!" Obeying her command, Danny pushed himself into her faster, faster, harder, harder, so he can finally released himself.

Swarm of thoughts ran through Clara's mind, ranging from seeing herself putting her hands on her growing tummy, to the days at the hospital seeing her would be child being born.

"Danny! Finish it! Ahhhh!"

Danny quicken up the pace as he can feel the seedling inside himself going up through his shaft and coming out inside Clara. With one strong thrust, the love-making was over. Danny unleashed his life seed into Clara and collapsed on top of her.

"That was the best sex I ever have," said Clara, catching her breath while Danny pulled himself out of Clara and rested beside her.

* * *

 ** _9 months later…_**

"That's it Clara, keep pushing! Push…push," instructed a nurse, specialized in delivering offspring.

"Ahhhh!" Clara screamed as she clutched her hands on a metal pole, located at each side of her bed.

"Now, take a deep breath, Clara…take a deep breath. Now push!"

Clara, after taking a few deep breaths, let out a big exhale of screams of the excruciating pain in delivering her fist child. Clara felt the pain all around her stomach and in the area where she's trying to push the baby through.

It's been over 30 minutes of inhaling and exhaling for Clara to finally bring relief to her path of motherhood. With the nurse telling Clara that she could see the head coming out, Clara gave one big push and finally her first child was born.

The baby made huge cries of tears as the nurse pulled her out for Clara to see. Danny finally entered the room to see his beloved wife and his first daughter coming to the world for the first time. In the very first moments, Clara asked her husband about a name.

"What should we name her as?"

"I have no idea. How about Ellie? Your mother's name?"

"I like that. Let's call her Ellie. Hello, Ellie, welcome to the world. This is your mommy speaking to you and let you know you are very special to us."

* * *

 ** _Seven years later…_**

"Good night, mom!"

"Good night, Ellie and Thomas."

Clara and Danny tucked her children on their bed and saw them fast asleep. They closed the door behind them and opened the door to their room. Clara, wearing a tight-fitting, grayish color physical training pants, walked inside first, guiding Danny's hand with her.

Clara, turned around and placed her hands around Danny's neck and asked one simple question, "So, are you ready for baby number three, Mr. Pink?"

"Is that order or a request?" replied Danny.

"Nope not an order nor a request, just something we've been planning all the along."

"Let's get started then."

Clara and Danny immediately kissed each other before proceeding to go to bed. They took off their clothes and Clara put herself in a doggy position waiting for Danny to begin. For the next few minutes, a series of quick and long thrusts were made.


End file.
